


The difficulties of Leonard Snart

by leozeo



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, but i know who hurt him and it's something to do with scary helicopter noises, who hurt len you'll never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leozeo/pseuds/leozeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of them is injured and the other has to take care of them, but the injured one isn’t making it easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The difficulties of Leonard Snart

**Author's Note:**

> leonard "i don't need help, mom" snart

Leonard groaned and grunted as Barry guided him up the stairs to his apartment, his legs wanting to give way underneath him. Finding one Captain Cold beaten and bloody on the side of the street wasn’t something the speedster could ignore, especially when said injured person is his boyfriend. 

He’s heard it from everyone. Don’t date a super villain, too much danger, too many risks. Barry ignored it all. Even from the other side of the moral fence, Len got it worse from the Rogues. They almost kicked him out. Talk about impeding on someone’s love life. 

Barry gently rested Len on the wall beside the door to fish out his keys from his pocket. He unlocked the door and put Lenny’s arm around his shoulders once more and walked the Captain inside, gingerly laying him on the couch. 

“Anything broken?” Barry started pulling up the shirt of Len’s costume, trying not to get blood on his hands. ‘How did Leonard even end up like this?’ Barry wondered. 

Len lifted his arms for the top to be pulled off, “Ribs, I think.” He replied through his teeth. “Think an arm’s outta place.”

Barry eyed the dislocated shoulder and put a hand on Len’s shoulder, “I’m going to have to pop it back into place.” 

“Nothing to drink?”

“Nope. You cleaned me out last time.”

Len huffed. 

“Uh. Think of us fucking over the kitchen counter?” Barry couldn’t help but grin.

Leonard smiled smugly and Barry took the opportunity to pop the shoulder into place. Len screamed and grit his teeth. Barry rushed to the kitchen and grabbed the first-aid kit before returning to Len’s side. He noticed something that was most definitely not there before. Barry thinks. 

“Len… You have a knife in your side,” Barry grimaced. 

Cold propped himself up on his elbows, “Oh. There’s one in my leg, too.”

Barry rolled his eyes, “I’m going to have to pull them out.”

“No.”

“Leonard…” He crossed his arms. “I can just leave you here, if you’d like.”

Cold fell back onto the cushions, “Alright fine.”

Barry put one hand on the knife in Len’s side and the other hand on the knife in the leg. He pulled them out at the same time and Len just about doubled over in pain. Len soon realised Barry would need to clean out the knife wounds and he wasn’t happy about that. Allen sat his whole body weight on Leonard to keep him down as he cleaned the first wound in his side, stitched it up and put a gauze over the wound, taping it down. 

“You work fast,” Len winced as Barry hopped off his chest. “Leg?”  
“If you’ll let me.”

“Do I really have a choice, Allen?”

Barry tapped his chin with his index finger, “Hmm. No.”

Barry made quick work of the other wounds on Len’s body. Cold not even realising Barry had finished until he opened his eyes and saw the speedster sitting on the ground next to his face. Len raked back his white hair and smiled at Barry before falling asleep.

~*~*

“I don’t need help walking, Allen,” Len pulled his arm out of Barry’s grip and almost fell over. 

“Seriously?” Barry stood there watching as Len held onto a post box. He held out his hand, “That leg isn’t getting any better, Leonard.”

Cold reluctantly grabbed Barry’s arm again and walked with his boyfriend, “I’m not made of glass, Bear.”

“Sure.”

~*~*

Len had gotten a bloody nose during dinner and opted to not tell Barry about it until the speedster walked into the restaurant bathroom and found Len sitting on the sink counter with a pile of blood soaked tissues. Barry let out a frustrated groan and notice Leonard’s nose had been broken.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Barry reached a hand to fix his nose but Len hit it away. 

Len gave a vague shrug. 

“I hate when you get injured. You make everything impossible!” Barry threw his hands up. “Just let me help you, Lenny.” 

“Okay… Okay,” Len held his hair back so Barry could fix his nose. 

~*~*

“Well,” The doctor started, clipping x-rays to a light box mounted on the wall. “Nothing seems to be broken. No internal bleeding, you’re quite lucky Mr Allen.” 

Len nodded, Barry made him use his last name for safety reasons. That and he didn’t feel like getting arrested… “That’s great. And my shoulder?” 

“It’s all in place.” 

“Thank you, doctor,” The two shook hands and Leonard walked—no, limped out to get Barry from the waiting area. 

“So?” Allen asked, chewing on his bottom lip. 

“Nothing’s broken and my shoulder is fine. Doc said there’s nothing to worry about.” 

Barry smacked Leonard’s good shoulder, “See! It wasn’t that hard was it! A whole two weeks arguing against getting an x-ray and seeing a doctor for what, a whole two minute visit?!”

Len threw an arm around Barry as they walked to the car, “Sorry, babe. Won’t happen again.”

“My ass it won’t.” 

Len laughed and stole a kiss from Barry, “I’m holding you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this was a prompt from bealeciphers, it was originally posted to tumblr which you can find at: corvoattanos.tumblr.com in the coldflash tag
> 
> please feel free to send me any coldflash prompts or drabble ideas you want! i need to get back into writing and this is the perfect excuse


End file.
